My cherry Blossom
by Sabashi Shikage
Summary: What happens when Sakura falls in love with Itachi and he loves her back.What happens when she feels guilty for betraying Sasuke?And what happens when he comes back to Konoha?[COMPLETE]
1. Just Another Day

**i've been reading ItachiXSakua fic's so that insipired me to write one of my own If yall don't like the idea or if no one reviews i will delete it but if other wise i will keep adding on to the story.

* * *

**

My cherry blossom

Chapter 1: Just another day

It had been over nine years since Sasuke had left I had given up on him.I cried and cried.That is until I met him .

---------------------------------

_Sakura stood under the cherry blossom tree she watched in awe as the sun set. levender, light orange, and pink bleeding through the sky._

_She sighed she actually felt calm and relaxed she hadn't felt like this in a long time._

_She saw those same onyx eyes in her mind remembering him perfectly._

_She felt tears run down her pale skin._

_"Why do I still remember him ?why can't i forget?"she asked in a low whisper her eyes closed trying to forget all the images._

_Her beautiful green eyes were now blank._

_She sighed again breathing deeply._

_She opened to her eyes to get a last look of the sky before she left._

_Instead of the sky infront of her she saw onyx eyes. . ._

_"Sasuke-kun?"she asked faintly._

_The figure infront of her didn't respond._

_She looked closely his raiven colored hair was long and in a pony tail._

_His cloak dancing with the breeze._

_"I-itachi"she gasped._

_She was about to move._

_Was about to take a kunai from her pocket._

_He simply got closer to her making her bump her back into the tree._

_He looked at her deeply he smirked._

_---------------------------------_

_"no i can't that would be betrayin sasuke-kun"_

_**"so. . .he never cared about you"**_

_"But he's a murderer a missing nin a s-class criminal."_

_**"but you like him. . ."**_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura gave in looking at those onyx eyes._

_"Sasuke does have good taste"he said as he slowly put his lips on her's_

_His lips were warm the kiss didn't last very long bcause guilt took over Sakura._

_---------------------------------------_

_**"What are you doing!"**_

_"I'm not betraying Sasuke!"_

_**"Sakura grow up he's not coming back!"**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------_**

_Sakura knew that was true._

_She grabbed his neck and they kissed again._

_They broke the kiss._

_He smirked at her._

_"Such a great kisser too"he sai slyly._

_She felt her cheeks redden._

_--------------------------------------------_

Sakura smiled at that memory.

Itachi-kun was real gentle once you got to know him.

Sure they had dated secretly and sure they had gotten married in secret too but the guilt always washed over her whenever she did those things.

She sighed heavely as she buried her head in itachi's chest.

She looked at the dark blue shirt he was wearing.

"sasuke"

then she felt more guilt for betraying Itachi.

She loved him dearly.

She looked at the sleeping Uchiha.

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and fell asleep in his arms.

Little did she know someone was just outside the Kanoha gates.

* * *

**Review please tell me how I did**


	2. Sakura & Itachi

**yay i got reviews!well im here updating as fast as i can i won't be able to update tommorow,so sorry.**

**

* * *

**

My Cherry Blossom

Chapter 2: Sakura & Itachi

Itachi awoke abruply.

His eyes still closed.

_Atleast I get to spen this day with my Sakura._

Itachi finally opened his eyes.

There beside him laid a very beautiful young woman.

She had her hands around his waist her face hidden in his chest.

He combed her hair.

It felt so silky and soft under his finger tips.

He smiled.

He had always tought that she would never like him or that she would shudder of the thought that he was a criminal and that he sneaked into Kanoha,but she proved him wrong she never brought that up she loved him willingly.And when he proposed to her she didn't think twice she just said yes in a second not caring if the world knew she loved the famous Uchiha,Itachi.

He smiled this woman had changed him, at first it was just to loure his brother in to get his revenge but he had started to like the pink-haired woman.

He got off the bed slowly trying not to awake the sleeping cherry blossom.

He rushed into the bathroom.

Showering quickly.

He was done in a matter of minutes.

When he returned Sakura was already awake. . .he could hear her in the kitchen.

He sneeked into the kitchen slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning Itachi-kun"she said with a bright smile.

Itachi replied with a smile of his own.

-------------------------------------

Itachi and Sakura were now hand in hand walking down the streets of konoha.

Itachi hid his identity.

Itachi looked at Sakura her pink hair blowing in the wind.

Itachi put a lock of sakura's hair behind her ear.

Showing her perfect face.

He kissed her cheek.

She noticed a light blush on her cheeks.

He smirked as she turned to him eyes locking making her blush even more.

He was dragged store by store.

Sakura asking if she looked good in certain dresses and other clothes.

"You always look good"he said.

"Awww!"she said as she sat on his lap.

"Thank you Itachi-kun"she whispered in his ear as she got up to try on some more things.

Itachi felt tired from going store to store.

Sakura noticed and offered to go get some food.

--------------------

They arrived at a fancy restaurant.

"Thank you"she said as she hugged his arm.

They walked to a table next to a window.

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke watched in pain as Sakura hugged Itachi.

Itachi following her like a lost puppy.

They were soon at a restaurant.

They sat by a window he watched fromthe window sitting on a tree as Itachi smiled and kissed Sakura.

He cluched his chest his heart hurt.

He then noticed something on Sakura's hand.

A ring with a single dimond and on her other hand was a golden ring.

Then he noticed the same golden ring on Itachi's hand.

**_"you idiot you lost her!"_**

_"Shut up it wasn't my fault"_

Inner Sasuke laughed.

**_"It wasn't your fault when her heart got broken?It wasn't your fault when you pushed her away?It wasn't your fault that you lost because you never said those three words?It wasn't you fault that your stupid pride got to you?"_**

Sasuke thought about what his inner self had said.

-----------------------------------------

They left the restaurant late.

Sakura holding on to Itachi's waist as he had his arm over her shoulders.

Sakura felt tired and Itachi noticed.

He looked at her.

She flashed him a smile.

"Itachi. . ."she mumbled.

"Hmmm?"he asked.

"Carry me Itachi-kun?"she asked.

Itachi lifted her feet up and carried her.

She smiled and looked at those crimson eyes again.

"I love you"she whispered loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"I love you too my little cherry blossom"he said in her ear.

Itachi had reached their house he walked to their room and lay down whith Sakura in his hands.

She snuggled closer to him.

He looked at her one last time before shutting those eyes of his.

_"I love her so much. . ."_

_"she's mine and only mine"_he thought as Sakura hugged him thighter and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please tell me how i did I'm sorry that I have such bad grammer.**

**Some one asked how old they were well. . .Sakura is 22 and Itachi Is 26**


	3. Respect

**I'm so happy that i got so many reviews!**

**

* * *

**

My cherry Blossom

Chapter 3: Respect

Sasuke watched Sakura brush her hair .It had gotten longer over the years.He watched as her green orbs looked at a picture on the oversized dresser. Itachi had Sakura in his arms ,her arms around his neck.

He winced.It hurt. . .badly.

He cluched his chest again.

He saw his brother enter the room.He was tickling Sakura.Her smile her beautiful smile hadn't changed.He remembered,that smile it used to be his but it had been snached away.Her silky hair,green sparkling eyes,cheerful smile. . .had been torn away from him.

It hurt even more.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

But that was impossible.

He remembered when they were genin how brutal he was towards her how he was never greatful.

_"Itachi you baka. . .!"_

He always was through pain ,life never giving him a break.

he could always go back to the sound and take over.

But that's not what he wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura thought about Itachi.

How gentle he was how he had understood when she said she wasn't ready.

He just nooded and gave her a soft kiss.

She thought about how much he would protect her, and be there when she had a problem.

She thought hard and long.

_"What would our children look like?"_ the question popped in her head unexpectedly.

_"What's a matter with you Sakura!"_

**_don't act stupid Sakura!_**

_shut up and leave me alone._

**_What would they look like,your curious Sakura. . ._**

_No im not!_

_**YES YOU ARE!**_

**_-------------------------------------------------_**

Sakura knew it was true she was curious...

But she didn't want to she couldn't.

------------------------------------

Itachi walked in the door with a sly smirk.

"What did you do?"asked Sakura.

He then pushed her on the bed.

"Itachi-kun?"her voice squeaky and low.

_"No this wasn't Itachi he had respected her desision."_

He was taking his belt off.

"Stop"she said faintly the smirk only grew.

She backed away.

He grabbed her leg and pulled her.

His shirt was off showing his well built chest.

"Itachi stop!"she screamed then she heard the door open.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	4. Trap

**many of you have lots of conclusions on what's gonna happen.Read this chapter to see if you all were right. . . .**

* * *

My cherry Blossom 

Chapter 4: Trap

"Sakura!"screamed a familiar voice.

Sakura froze was that him?

Was that really him?

_"no he can't be here!"_

_-------------------------------------_

Sasuke leaped off the tree's branch and ran to the front door.

He saw Itachi.

_"If he harms her he's going to pay!"_

He opened the door he was lucky that it was open.

"Sakura!"

He ran peeking in each room to find her.

He finally found the room.

Sakura on the bed her eyes wide and Itachi his face towards him.

"You teme you had better not hurt her"he hissed.

"Stupid little brother did you actually think I was going to hurt my precious cherry blossom?You baka I would never hurt her"Itachi's voice wascold and seemed to come from every inch of the room.The Itachi that had scared sakura vanished.

"I made that clone to loure you in I knew you were watching but I also knew you wouldn't face me unless something happened."Itachi said as he appered beside Sakura.

Sakura calmed down as Itachi kissed her cheek.

Sasuke winced again this time from the curse mark.

He watched the pink haired woman blush as Itachi's lips touched her pale skin.

Itachi stood.

Sasuke touched his neck.

"You teme"Sasuke said faintly.

Itachi simply smirked.

Each took a kunai.

Both throwing with all the force they had.

Sakura ran in the middle and barely caught the kunai's.

Bothhands were bleeding.

"Quit!"she screamed franticly.

"Sasuke leave please. . ."she said softly.

More emotional pain came to Sasuke's heart.His heart was aching again the curse mark starting up again.He tried to seal It all in but he couldn't.Rage washed over him.He hated them both they were so happy.He hated Itachi for taking away the only person who knew him ,the only person who was there for him,the only person that he loved.He hated Sakura for loving his brother out of all the people in the world she had to pick Uchiha,Itachi.

His mysterious onyx eyes changed into those blood thirsty eyes an evil smirk was on his face.

_"They are both going to pay"_

_

* * *

_

**haha bet yall didn't see that coming anyway please review thank you!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Sakura's Tears

**sorry that i didn't update earlier. **

* * *

My cherry blossom 

Chapter 5: Sakura's Tears

Sakura felt empty she was sitting in the middle of the men.

They had finished their battle they were both on the floor with blood surrounding them.

She felt hot fresh tears run down her pale skin.

Sakura stood up walking solemly over to Sasuke.

She then kneeled beside him and put his head on her lap.

She then traced his face with her finger.

"I'm sorry"she whispered softly.

She holded him close as her tears ran down her chin and landed on his pale face.

She put him down and walked over to Itachi.

She looked at him more sorrow crushed her heart.

"I love you Itachi"she whispered gently in his ear hoping he could hear It.

She gave him a kiss on the lips hoping he would kiss back but he didn't.

She looked thoughtfuly at him.

She cried again this time harder.

-------------------------------------------------

Itachi felt old colder than usual.

_(Sasuke. . .did he win did I die what the hell is going on?)_

Itachi snapped out of It he knew exactly what had happened and were he was.

-----------------------------------

Sasuke looked around and only saw darkness.

_(Sakura. . .Itachi that bastard)_

His eyes widened.

_(no. . . . )_

was his last thought.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's hands glowed green trying to heal the Uchiha brothers.

She stopped and relised something.

She put her head on Itachi's chest trying to hear his heartbeat.

_silence_

_(no heartbeat!)_

Her eyes were swealling again.

"Sasuke!"she screamed as she ran towards him.

She listened to his heart.

_silence_

Her eyes went blank.

"I lost them. . .both"

She burst into tears.

"Itachi,Sasuke come back!"she screamed.

"Come back please!"

"Stop trying to scare me and wake up!"

"You can't leave me like this"she whispered.

She was curled up her flowing tears not stopping.

"So your the famous cherry blossom"

Sakura bolted up and saw his ghost white skin and long midnight black hair.

"What do you want?"she asked grabbing a kunai.

"I think I should be asking that question"he said slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want Itachi's death or Sasuke's?"

She looked blankly at him.

"I can bring one of them back but,with one contition"

Sakura lifted an eyebrow in silent question.

"The one that you choose will be alive and well but the other one will serve me. . ."he hissed.

Sakura stood still her eyes wide.

* * *

**so people who should go with this mystery man sasuke or itachi?**


	6. Final And Last Decision

**chapter 6 is here!**

**

* * *

**

My Cherry Blossom 

Chapter 6: Final and Last Decision

"So pick. . ."he hissed.

Sakura's watery,sorrowful eyes turned again to the men.

_"Who should I choose?"_

_"**aghh this is so hard!"**_

_"I can't pick them both"_

**_"I think I got an Idea"_**

**_----------------_**

"What if i serve you and take their places?"Sakura asked faintly while still looking at the men on the floor.

"Aghh wise choice"he hissed loudly while grabbing her chin gently and turning her to him.

"Are you sure a gentle innocent young woman is up for this?"he asked and hissed again while looking at her face.

"If It means they can both live again. . ."she said in a whisper.

"Oh and I have one more condition. . ."he said.

Sakura looked sharply at him giving him a questionate stare.

"I will erase all of your memories."

She gave a small nod as a single tear fell.

--------------------------------

Itachi felt it get warmer.

"What the hell is going on?"he asked.

Then he saw a white flash .

------------------------

Sasuke was looking around unable to move.

"This must be hell"

But the darkness turned into light.

----------------------------

Orochimaru was by Itachi preforming handseals.

He was murmuring some words softly and slowly.

He stood up and walked to the younger Uchiha.

He made the same handseals and murmured the same words.

He soon stopped and stood up once more.

"Now it's your turn"he said softly as he headed towards her.

* * *

**sorry that these past chapters have been so short I promise I will make chapter 7 super long!**


	7. Confused

**sorry for the long update wait, I had writters block**

**

* * *

**

My Cherry Blossom 

Chapter 7:Confused

Itachi's head hurt.

He remebered his brother and Sakura he sat up quickly and his eyes shot open.

He searched around ,that shitty excuse for a brother was gone.

He stood up quickly.

_"Sakura. . .?"_

He searched through the aparment looking for her.

"Sakura!"

He looked in every room and then gave up.

His eyes were wide.

_"she ran off with sasuke"_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Sasuke was leaping tree to tree looking for the pink haired kunoichi.

He felt some one was following him and stopped.

He sharply turned around.

He saw blue eyes blonde hair and whiskers.

"Naruto you baka what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Sakura-chan"

"hn"

"So what are you doing here,teme?"

Sasuke stiffened at the question.

---------------------------------------------

She awakened her green sparkling eyes opened instantly her head hurt.

She was laying on a bed the sheets seemed to be made out of silk that matched her eye color.

She gently took the covers off her and crawled out of the bed.

She was about to exit the room when someone stopped her.

His midnight colored hair,and his pale skin.

"I see you have finally woken up"he hissed

"Who are you and why am I here?"she asked innocently

"I'm Orochimaru your master,and you are here to serve me."

She was about to protest but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

-------------------

Itachi was in flames.

_"What if he made her his!she's mine if he touched her I will kill him!"_

He got up and made his way towards the door shuting it behind him.

_-----------------------------------------_

"So you were looking for Sakura too?"he asked in a loud tone.

"Keep it down you dobe"

"well we're you?"

"hn"

"You baka I'm going to tear you apart you ungreatful teme!"

Sasuke grew annoyed of Naruto yelling and went leaping tree to tree trying to find Sakura.

---------------------------------------

Orochimaru had led her to an open field.

"I am going to train you just incase someone comes unexpactedly."

"Hai"

Orichimaru then spend the hole time re-teaching her the basic things and now he was teaching her forbiden jutsus.

Sakura was out of breath and wassitting on the floor with Orichimaru towering over her.

"I'm making some changes to your wardrobe."

Sakura looked at him stunned.

He gestured her to follow him.

He lead her back to the room.

"Your clothes should be in the first drawer on that dresser,got it?"

She nodded.

He closed the door and left.

She walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer to reveal. . .

* * *

**don't you just love cliffhangers?anyway I'm so sorry that it's kinda short.**


	8. New Figure

My Cherry Blossom

Chapter 8: New Figure

Orochimaru smiled evily as he saw Sakura exit her room and come towards him.The clothes fit her perfectly,The short sleeved red shirt hugged her body thightly.She wore a skirt that stopped above her knees the sound village sign was on the front of the skirt right smack in the middle the sides were open showing the same shorts she wore matching her skirt.Her thighs were wrapped with bandages she had a weapons pouch on each thigh.Fishnet type cloth made the shirt look like a long sleeve shirt.

Orochimaru approched her she wore a smirk.

"Exelent" he hissed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto kept leaping tree to tree they were outside the gates of a certain Hidden Village.

_"I can't belive I asked for his help"_

"Are you sure she's here?"asked Naruto.

"Shut up you dobe I don't want anyone figuring ot that were here"he whispered.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was outside training while Orochimaru watched.

He was lost in his thoughts he looked at Sakura's body move.

She was doing a forbided jutsu that he had teached her a few minutes ago.

_"she's perfect"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto tried looking over the gates then he got kicked on the head.

"You baka!you can't let anyone see you!"he whispered loudly.

Naruto was on the floor rubbing his head and rolling around.

Sasuke picked him up.

"Quit messing around Naruto this is serious!"he said loudly.

"I am serious,BELIVE IT!"he screamed.

Sasuke closed his mouth and ran towards a bush.

The guards looked around.

"Don't move"he whispered letting go of Naruto's mouth.

He nodded.

The guards gave up and went back to the village.

_"Idiot"_

Sasuke and Naruto sighed and came out of the bush.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura kept doing jutsus until a black shadow stopped right infront of her.

She smirked and got in her attack pose.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness o.0; anyway review**


	9. Back Home

**I am so sorry im just so busy so I couldn't update as fast as I usually do and I also had writters block so anyway here's the next chapter enjoy and review**

**

* * *

**My Cherry Blossom

Chapter 9: Back home

Sakura was on her bed her eyes were stained.The covers were covering her face she was hugging her knees and her emerald eyes were now dull and cold.She could hear Itachi screaming and pleading but she drowned him out by thinking.

It hurt she still had Itachi but It hurt so bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sakura-chan come back home It's me Naruto!"the man screamed as he came out of the darkness.She studied his face It seemed so familiar his blonde hair,blue eyes,whiskers,and his name Naruto. . ._

_"Naruto?"she asked in a whisper.why was that name so familiar.Then someone else jumped out It was an older man his raven hair his onyx eyes his smirk._

_"Hn"was his response.Who were these people It seemed like she knew them._

_The blonde walked up to her and gripped her shoulders making her look into his eyes._

_"Remeber me Sakura?It's me Naruto,belive it"he whispered._

_"and Sasuke"he said even fainter._

_"Sakura don't listen to them destroy them!"Orochimaru hissed._

_"Naruto?Sasuke?"she asked._

_Naruto nodded and hugged her she was shocked."Come back to konoha"he said.Then It struck Naruto,Sasuke,Konoha._

_"Naruto!"she screamed as she hugged him and cried in his chest._

_Sasuke looked like he was jealous.Naruto grabbed her hand and gave her to Sasuke.Their eyes locked.She threw her arms around him crying even harder his hands were lazily hanging by his sides but then he slowly wrapped them around her._

_"Sasuke-kun?"she asked surprised._

_"Let her go"said a cold voice.Sakura pushed Sasuke away."Itachi-kun is that you?"she asked.He reappered behind her hugging her._

_"Itachi-kun!"she screamed happily.They hugged and Sasuke watched._

_"Are you all done?"he hissed.They all turned to him and grabbed kunai and shuriken._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura looked at the men Orochimaru,Sasuke,Itachi,and Naruto were on the ground she was healing the Uchiha brothers and the ramen lover.Naruto was now by her side watching her work._

_She put her ear against her husbands chest.She heard a heartbeat and calmed down she now moved on to the younger Uchiha.She was done and was now listining for a heartbeat._

_silence. . ._

_She pressed her ear against his chest harder._

_silence. . ._

_Her eyes swelled up._

_She stood with her face on his chest crying."S-sasuke!"_

_She now had her face on his neck."Sasuke don't die!"she whispered then flash backs came to her._

_On the day of the chunning exams she had given him a hug from behind calming his curse mark. . ._

_The day everyone thought he was killed by Haku she had cried on him but he had surprised her by not dying. . ._

_The day he left Konoha he had thanked her. . ._

_The day him and lee had faced off before they subscribed for the chunning exams she had caught him before he had a chance to fall..._

_The day they entered the prelimanaries she had to help him walk by holding his hand on her shoulder. . . ._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sakura don't cry"Itachi whispered as he holded her close.

She now had her arms around his back and he had her close to his chest they were lying on the bed he was coming through her hair while she cried. . .


	10. New Start

**sorry for time skipping so much my brain was dead o.0; anyway I LOVE these people for reviewing. . . .**

1)Mezumi Azuma 2)Ashinahime 3)heartless soul

4)aznmelon 5)greenhyuga 6)Manwaithiel

7)gaarafreak1000 8)frienz4ever 9)Shy-Princess

10)mfpeach 11)Ashinahime 12)-a-Lost-Cause-317-

13)Fire Thief 14)snowbird 15)MoonlitMurder

16)narutogirl1 17)Strawberry Princess1992 18)Tina Davis

19)Atika 20)Shinobi Girl 21)Tac03e11hp

22)nuke.ninita/saku4eva 23)DarkSakura18 24)kyuubi-lover

25)CraZy-AneH-GiRL 26)Sakura and Itachi Forever dora-chan

27)Songstress of Victory 28)Shtuff 29)Tomino Reiko

30)BWOLFY 31)Shadow-Ice-Fire Sorceress

32)The Assassin Of The Night 33)Slytherin-Ice-Queen22

**Thank you much ya I know that The rows are cruddy deal with it!**

**jk I love u guys! -hugs everyone thet reviewed-**

**

* * *

**

My Cherry Blossom

Chapter 10: New Start

Itachi had Sakura in his hands looking like he was holding a baby she was still crying in his chest but not as hard.

He shiffted over making them lie down on the bed he still had his hands over her and she just gripped his shirt thighter.

"Sakura don't cry"he said as he stroked her wet cheeks.She opened her dull eyes.

"I can't belive he's gone"she said while grabbing Itachi's neck and hugging him thightly.

"I know"he said as he looked down at her."But you can't cry forever,lets go somewere to forget about this"he said as he standed up and grabbed her hand.

"No I wanna stay in bed"she pouted then stuck her tounge out making Itachi smirk.He then crawled back in bed and they. . .ahem. . .erm. . . yeah. . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Months Later. . ._

"Itachi-Kun,Itachi-kun!"screamed a very hyper Sakura.

"Hmmm. . .?"he asked as he drank tea.She then sat next to him and smiled brightly.

"Im pregnant!"she screamed joyfuly.Itachi still had tea in his mouth and choked."Are you serious?"he asked between little coughs.She nodded wildly.He smirked.

"What are you going to call It?"he asked."I don't know"she replied while thinking hard.He then planted a kiss on her lips."I love you"whispered Itachi."I love you too"she said as she snuggled closer to him.

"We really need to think of a name"said Itachi putting a hand over Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few months later. . ._

Itachi thought his hand was broken Sakura was gripping it. . .hard.

"Okay one. . .two. . .three push!"the doctor commanded.

"I AM PUSHING YOU OLD GAS BAG!"Sakura screamed.

Itachi smirked and she looked sharply at him making the smirk grow wider.

"Okay push again"the doctor said softly trying to calm down a very irratated Sakura.

Sakura yelped and smushed Itachi's hand again.

"This is your last push Uchiha-san"the doctor said.Sakura pushed as hard as she could and she yelped louder.Then there was a cry heard and this time It wasn't from Sakura.Sakura smiled as sweat trickled down her now normaly sized forehead.She heard as the doctor told Itachi to cut the cord.

"Sakura-chan It's a girl"he whispered as he handed the baby to her.Sakura studied her new daughter.She had perfect pale skin pink hair and onyx eyes.She smiled.

"What's her name?"asked the doctor.Itachi and Sakura looked at each other and smiled.

"Naomi Uchiha"they said toghether.

The doctor,Naomi,and her father left to leave Sakura to rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A certain little five year old Uchiha was hand in hand with her mother and father.

She wore a smirk."Are we almost there?"she asked."Almost"her parents said at the same time.

The pink haired girl had grown and looked a little like what her mother looked like when she was young,her short hair complimented her face her mysterious onyx eyes turned heads as well as her hair.She wore a black shortsleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan sign in the front the shirt,she also wore shinobi gloves,and navy colored pants that seemed to be tucked in her ninja sandals.

"Are we there?"she asked as her smirk grew.

"Yes Naomi were here."Sakura said as she handed the small girl her backpack."Okay bye mom,bye dad"she said as she ran inside the school doors.

Sakura and Itachi were left alone.He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

* * *

**_THE END. . ._**

**_(but still review)_**

* * *

**I LOVE this story but it had to end another big thank's to all the people who have been reviewing over the story.**


End file.
